One Hour to Live
by Raven A. Star
Summary: A ONE-SHOT where Starfire has been kidnapped and held for ransom by her sister, Blackfire. Will they be able to find and rescue her in time? Slight Starfire X Robin [COMPLETED]


**One Hour to Live  
**Author's Note: **  
**Here's a one shot story that is full of suspense. Kinda based on several movies I saw. This is a Starfire X Robin fic by the way, so here you go. And this is kinda in a time frame. O.o

-Raven A. Star

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****

****

**_1 hour-00 minutes-00 seconds left_**

"Robin, you have two choices: either give me what I want, or she dies."

Robin slammed his fist onto the keyboard causing Raven to slightly flinch. Raven had never seen Robin this angry before. But he had a very good reason to.

The figure on the screen was Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister who tried to frame the innocent red head and have her sent to prison. Blackfire was up to her devious deeds again. This time, instead of framing the red head…she had kidnapped her and was refusing to tell anyone where she had the Titan member.

"Where is she!? What have you done to her!?" Robin yelled hoarsely. Blackfire flicked her head tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Why would you care? She's a pest…"  
  
"I'll say this one more time. Where is she?"  
  
"Relax, Robin. She won't die, yet. I'll tell you this much however since you're so cute when you're angry. I have her locked inside of a coffin that I stole from your morgue in the city you live in and she's been dumped somewhere. Well, she has an air supply that will let her live for 1 hour. But as we speak, her life support is running out…"  
  
**__**

**_58 minutes-45 seconds left_**

"You witch!" He was about to punch the screen when Cyborg grabbed his arm and Robin then quickly regained his senses. 

"Robin, I'm no witch. I believe the only witch here is that dark lady, Raven I think her name was. Heh, now that's a witch."  
  
"Shut up and tell me exactly where you buried her!"  
  
Blackfire made a look like she was appalled. "Robin, I expected better manners from you. Anyhow, I only ask for one thing and that is all the valuables from the city you live in."  
  
Raven crossed her arms and glared at Blackfire on the screen. She didn't like the black haired Tamaranian at all since she framed her red headed friend, and she really loathed the girl just hearing her speak on the screen.

****

**_53 minutes-36 seconds left_**

Beast Boy was busy biting his gloved hands from the tension that was in the air. He had already chewed the tops of the fingers to his gloves off and had started to chew on his fingers till they turned red from being so raw. 

Raven walked over to Robin and had him turn away from the screen for a moment.

"Robin, see if you can get any type of clue to where Blackfire is." Robin nodded. Turning back, he spoke to her.   
  
"Where are you so I can give the valuables to you?"  
  
Blackfire smirked. "You honestly think I'm that stupid? I wouldn't actually have you give them to me in person so you can catch me? You are pathetic."

**_49 minutes-31 seconds left_**  
  
Raven stepped forward and placed her hands on the keyboard and stared into the screen carefully. She tried to pick out any little clue that might help her find her friend. She narrowed her eyes and scanned every little detail.**__**

Blackfire looked at Raven like she was nuts. "What are you doing?" Blackfire moved slightly to her right which revealed something that made Raven snapped wide awake and race out.   
  
Beast Boy watched as Raven ran out the Tower and flew off to the distance. "What was that all about?"   
  
Robin knew what Raven was doing. She had found a lead that would lead them to finding Starfire and bring her to safety.

Blackfire was still bewildered. "Where the heck is she going?"  
  
Robin crossed his arms. "She's off going to find everything that you inquired for." Blackfire crossed her arms and smirked. "Now we're back in business." **_46 minutes-11 seconds left_** Meanwhile, Raven flew off towards the dock. She had noticed a pile of fishing nets and crates that Blackfire tried to hide by covering the whole screen. Didn't work because the empath spotted it. 

She took out her communicator and turned to the clock. Time was going by to fast to find where Starfire was. But time was going to run out for the black haired Tamaranian.

She landed in front of the building she suspected Blackfire was using as a hide out. She held up her hands, surrounded in her black aura and was prepared to attack at anything that came up at her.

**_43 minutes-10 seconds left_**

Raven teleported through the door and reached the first room. She tiptoed along the wall scanning the darkened warehouse to make sure nothing would get her from behind. But that didn't make her feel any safer. She scanned the room when she reached the halfway point and paused, stopping where she stood. Across the room there was a faint light coming from under one of the doors.

**_40 minutes-25 seconds left_**

Taking one quick look back and forth, Raven then ran across to the door faster than she ever thought she could ever possibly run. She ran up the door and flattened her back against the wall breathing heavily. Her hands still glowed slightly. Carefully, she pushed the door open and peeked inside. 

**_39 minutes-10 seconds left_**

Blackfire was sitting on a stool in front of a camera and television off to the side that showed the Titan's faces angry faces on it. The black haired Tamaranian didn't even notice that Raven was there.

Raven tiptoed into the room without making a sound. Eyes glowing dangerously white and her senses on full alert, Raven made her way over to Blackfire.

**_38 minutes-44 seconds left_**

Raven stood right behind Blackfire with her hands held above the Tamaranian's head. Quickly without warning, Raven enveloped the black haired alien in her powers and formed a bubble like she had done to Gizmo before when he stole Cyborg's car. Blackfire let out a single eep and then she was captured.

Raven glared at the girl. "Now that I have your full attention, tell me where Starfire is."  
  
Blackfire smirked. She then crossed her arms and turned so her back was facing Raven.   
  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
  
It was now Raven's turn to smirk. "That's okay. Now that you're in front of me, I don't need you to tell me. I can just read your mind."  
  
Blackfire was then released from the bubble, only to be enveloped from the base of her head to the tips of her toes. Blackfire growled and glared at Raven.   
  
"You're forgetting something, dark girl." Blackfire then shot starbolts from her eyes at Raven. However, the empath was ready. She deflected them and levitated herself so she was behind the black haired Tamaranian.

Using her hands, Raven placed them on either side of Blackfire's head. She closed her eyes and tried to read the alien's mind.

**_32 minutes-49 seconds left_**

Raven searched through the girl's mind until she finally found the information she needed. Her eyes flew open and she backed away from Blackfire.   
  
"I'll be back for you!"   
  
She flew out of the building and flew out over the open water of the bay. She flew up the coast for a few miles and stopped when there was a cliff in sight. She levitated closer to the water and looked through it closely.

**_23 minutes-43 seconds left_**

Raven scanned the water for a few minutes more. The murky color made it difficult to find where Starfire was. Giving up with the surface search, she took off her cloak and belt and placed it on a nearby rock. She then dove into the water headfirst.

**_20 minutes-11 seconds left _**

She continued her decent to the bottom with her hands outstretched. Her hand bumped into something hard. Raven formed an air bubble around her with her powers and looked out to see a coffin. Raven made her bubble envelope around the coffin.

**_13 minutes-08 seconds left_** Using her powers, she flew back up to the surface with the coffin. She burst through the surface of the water and landed on a nearby rock that was next to where she had her cloak and belt. Gently, the placed the coffin on the rock. Examining the lock that was on it, she quickly said her chant and broke the lock. 

The lid flew open with a terrified bound and gagged Starfire inside with a blind on. Raven quickly tore the gag out of her mouth and used her powers to cut the binds. Starfire then removed the blindfold and gasped.   
  
"Raven! Thank you! You have saved me!"  
  
Starfire then hugged the empath tightly. Raven could feel Starfire still trembling in fright, so she hugged her back to try and comfort her.

"Starfire, don't worry, it won't ever happen again."  
  
Starfire burst into tears and cried on Raven's shoulder. After getting through with her crying fit, Starfire and Raven then flew back to the warehouse where Blackfire was still trapped in Raven's aura bind.

Raven stood with her arms crossed as she watched the police drag Blackfire into the prison transport van. Blackfire was squirming and ranting and kept on saying random words in her native tongue. Starfire every once in a while would cringe when a Tamaranian word was said. Robin did his best to comfort her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood on either side of the empath. Finally, Beast Boy broke the silence.   
  
"So, you rescued her. How did you know where to find Blackfire?"  
  
"The piles of nets and crates behind her suggested that she was at the pier, so I checked and she was."  
  
Cyborg then put his two points in. "But how did you know where Blackfire had put Starfire?"  
  
Raven smirked and held up her hands that were enveloped in a black aura. "I can read minds."  
  
Starfire grabbed Raven's arm and shook it in a thankful hand shake. "Oh thank you friend Raven you are truly a heroine! And for that I must thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude, all 6,000 verses."  
  
Raven's eyes nearly flew out of her head. She quickly escaped from Starfire's grip. "No, that's okay Starfire. How about you already did that, and now you wish to go home?"  
  
Starfire looked at Raven, then placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. Finally, she grinned and nodded. "Yes. Let us go home."  
  
The five Titans then turned and headed back to the Tower with Starfire repeatedly flying around Raven and shouting thank you thank you thank you as they walked on.

**_-The End-_**


End file.
